paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 100 |type = Fully Automatic |max_ammo = 300 |rate_of_fire = 750 |reload_time = 3.4 / 4.56 seconds |damage = 30 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 15 |concealment = 5 |threat = 22 }} The RPK Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any reputation who have the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The RPK Light machine gun is one of the three LMGs and was added via the second Gage weapon pack. Out of the three LMGs it is the only one that doesn't have a reputation lock, meaning it is instantly available after the DLC has been bought. Even when aimed in, the RPK (as with all LMGs) does not use sights, so a laser module is recommended for accurate aim (but see tips below). Ammunition is fed from a detachable drum magazine, allowing tactical reloads. A tactical reload takes approximately 3.3 seconds, and an empty chamber reload takes approximately 4.3 seconds. At first glance the RPK appears inferior to the Brenner 21; despite having the the same firing rate, it has a smaller magazine of rounds, slightly lower accuracy, and less damage. However, it does make up with its higher stability and shorter reload time. While the Brenner 21 has a major problem with recoil on full auto, the RPK has much less and so is able to stay on target much more easily. This can be boosted even further with certain mods, making the weapon almost as stable as any assault rifle. This means that one can empty out the magazine and stay on target much more easily than either of the two other LMGs; however, the poor accuracy (relative to assault rifles) does mean a few of the shots will miss. Properly modified, the RPK can maintain high accuracy, good stability, a modestly improved damage output, and versatility via a laser attachment for both snap- and precision-aiming. This makes the RPK capable of dishing out high damage accurately with careful aim, and the ability to unleash a powerful, wide-spread bullet storm at close range at a moment's notice. Although the small magazine will require more reloads, the reload speed is much shorter than other LMGs (even when compared to Brenner 21), at a speed equivalent to assault rifles, thus making tactical reloading much more viable than the two other machine guns. Indeed, properly specced, the RPK can serve as a heavy assault rifle with much greater ammunition reserves than normal, albeit with the 20% movement speed penalty while having it out. Even when other light machine guns are unlocked, the RPK still remains a powerful tool of the trade due to its versatility. It is an incredible starting weapon that one can use on virtually any difficulty, and a weapon one might keep for quite a while as they go through heists. Summary Pros: * Available from the start and is relatively cheap. * Reasonable damage output and rate of fire * Fastest reload speed among all machine guns, making tactical reload much more viable. * High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs. * Can achieve high accuracy and good stability with attachments Cons: * Reduced movement speed whilst held at the ready * Very limited modification potential * Smallest magazine of all LMGs * Poor accuracy unless modded for it Tips *One should always mount a laser module as the weapon is barely usable without it; it is impossible to aim down the sights as such, the RPK cannot accept a scope and the weapon has poor accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Alternatively, when getting attacked at close range, avoid zooming-in to widen the spread, allowing the RPK to behave more like an automatic shotgun. *Gadgets are mounted on the left of RPK's barrel. Players can put a assault light on the gun to use it as makeshift iron sight, since when zoomed the center of the screen where most bullets go to will be slightly above the assault light. * The RPK's greatest strength is having the fastest reload speed among LMGs. Utilizing tactical reload can easily overcome its small magazine size or even, arguably, make the RPK superior to other LMGs. * The RPK makes a great weapon to take advantage of the Bullet Storm skill; if aced, it will allow you to fire for ten seconds without using ammo, after you place down an ammo bag. Be sure to at least have one round loaded, however, as an empty magazine will still require you to reload first, wasting much of the infinite ammo time. Builds Oversized Assault rifle A particularly effective build for the RPK is to turn it into an oversized assault rifle, making it a very effective all-rounder for sustained or semi-accurate fire, whilst still being able to do a great deal of damage. This will give you a good damage of 35, acceptable accuracy of 14, and a good stability of 20. Low-tier skills can also provide stat boosts to stability and accuracy. *Competitor's Compensator ( , , , ) *Military Laser Module ( ) *War-Torn Stock ( , ) If you want more damage, install Tactical Foregrip ( , , ), which will increase the damage to 38 at the expense of accuracy (12) and stability (17) . "Concealable" LMG The RPK can also be used to build the highest concealable LMG with a concealment of 8 (the KSP's max concealment is 3 and the Brenner's max concealment is 5), with acceptable damage (35), but horrible accuracy (6) and stability (18). Aside from the magazine size, fire rate and total ammo, this build would be easily outclassed by numerous assault rifle builds. *Stubby Compensator ( , , ) *Tactical Foregrip ( , , , ) *Compact Laser Module *Folding Stock ( , ) Available modifications Barrel ext. Foregrip Gadget Stock Trivia *The RPK is based on the RPK. *The text on the Plastic Stock modification "Очень Секрет" reads "Very Secret" in Russian. *The RPK is one of the few guns in the game retaining its real name, the other being the Ak 5. The weapon is directly referred to in-game as the "RPK Light machine gun", though this is somewhat redundant, as RPK itself is an acronym of "Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova", essentially meaning Kalshnikov light (or handheld) machine gun in Russian. *It is rather odd of the RPK to slow a person down when equipped, as the real-life weapon is specifically designed as a lightweight squad automatic weapon, weighing only 10.6 lbs (4.8 kg), which is about as much as a regular AK.762 rifle. In fact, an RPK is essentially an AK rifle modded for squad use, and thus would not be much heavier than a regular rifle, if not actually lighter in comparison. ** Though a variant of the AK-47, the real-life RPK with wooden parts is indeed several kilograms heavier, possibly justifying the movement speed slowdown in game (The weapon itself is 1.3 kg heavier, mainly due to the heavier barrel and wooden components, and the additional ammo load in the game would add another 3 kg). *The vanilla RPK features the foregrip with an integrated wooden foregrip and flash suppresor of the AES-10B - a Romanian variant of the RPK. *Of all the three LMGs, the RPK has the fastest reload (close to assault rifles reload) which makes up for its small magazine of rounds. This is due to it being the only magazine-fed LMG in the game. * It is somewhat ironic that the Tactical Foregrip decreases accuracy and stability, rather than increases it, as that is the entire purpose of such attachments. Instead, the foregrip increases damage--but how that could possibly make sense is anyone's guess. This is also notable in that the vast majority of foregrips for other weapons do not improve damage output, but instead focus on accuracy, stability, concealment, and threat. * An unused magazine for the RPK is present in the game's files, only accessible by modding the game. The file name indicates that it was supposed to be the default magazine, with the drum magazine being a weapon mod. This, like the C-Mag for the CAR-4, also in the game files, would require a major reload animation change. Gallery RPK.jpg|A preview of the RPK. ModdedRPK.jpg|Fully Modded RPK. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Plastic Stock) 2014-05-28_00004.jpg|RPK(Funnel of Fun Nozzle, Military Laser Module, Plastic Stock) RPKUnusedMag.jpg|Unused standard magazine for the RPK. Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns